This protocol provides a longitudinal evaluation of infants born to human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infected women, in order to define the natural history of HIV-associated encephalopathy. The objective of this study is to determine whether HIV encephalopathy can be influenced by primary viral infections in the infant.